Enigmatic Prey
by nlblake
Summary: The new transfer student to Seigaku Senior High, Echizen Ryoma, is a mystery Fuji can't resist solving.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: not mine

warnings: AU, slash

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was standing there again. The new student who had joined Seigaku Senior High four weeks after term had started. Every day without fail he would show up at the fence to the courts and watch the team practice, white sports cap pulled low and hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

As soon as anyone approached him though, he vanished, swiftly as his own disappearing serve. He looked delicate and a bit too thin as far as could be determined, the school's uniform doing a good job at concealing one's body after all.

"Oy, Fuji, what are you looking at?" Eiji bounced over to the tensai, curious as a kitten. "Is one of the fan club girls stalking you again?" Looking at where his team mate was gazing, he waved his right hand. "Oh, it's him. Don't mind him; he's a bit peculiar, that one. Doesn't socialize much, but he's nice enough."

Turning Fuji smiled innocently at him. "You know him then?"

"Hai, hai, he's in my class, he's a year younger though. I guess he got promoted, he's really smart."

"Ah."

"His name's Echizen, Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

Fuji leaned against a wall, calmly waiting for his redheaded friend to make an appearance. It had been some time since they had had lunch together and Eiji had promised to join him today.

When the door to the roof opened he turned, expecting to see his energetic friend. Instead he was met by a pair of startled golden-brown, catlike eyes staring out of a pale, delicately structured face crowned with short green hair.

Just as the younger boy turned around to leave, the door opened again to reveal a hurrying Eiji. "Fuji, sorry I'm late, but I met Oishi on the way and…oh, hello, Echizen. Want to join us for lunch?"

Fuji's smile widened as Eiji linked arms with the reluctant boy and dragged him along to where he was standing. The redhead was truly a force of nature when he wanted something to go his way.

"Ah, thank you Kikumaru-senpai, but I don't have a bento, so…" the younger boy tried unsuccessfully to free his arm out of the redhead's grip.

"All the more reason to eat with us, we can share my bento then."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It really is no trouble, my sister always makes my bento extra large because I usually eat lunch with Momo who steals half of it, which Fujiko won't do, so there would be left over anyway."

Upon hearing the young boy's feeble arguments and how Eiji shot them down Fuji's smile widened. Lunch promised to be entertaining today, indeed.

"Fuji, meet Echizen. He's the one who's always watching us train, though he usually hides his face behind his cap." Fuji nodded friendly at the blushing boy.

"Echizen, this is Fuji. We've been friends since forever. He's one of the best players of the team."

"Konnichiwa, Fuji-senpai." Echizen bowed.

* * *

Ryoma felt trapped. He did like Kikumaru-senpai well enough, but he wasn't in the mood for company. He hadn't felt well all morning and he knew it would get worse.

For the last year there had only been bad and worse days for him and today seemed to be one of the latter ones. He felt weak and dizzy and his stomach slowly started to cramp up. He just wanted to lay down somewhere and rest.

And he was pretty sure that Kikumaru-senpai's friend was staring at him.

Tiredly he closed his eyes. It wouldn't take long for his two companions to finish their bentos, at least he hoped so. Then he could be ill in peace. He just had to hold out a little while longer.

Just as his stomach was already lurching, Kikumaru-senpai offered him one of his octopus wiener.

Slowly shaking his head, Ryoma fought the bout of violent sickness down that the sight had induced.

"No, thank you, Kikumaru-senpai. I'm really not hungry." he smiled weakly, trying to hide how unwell he felt.

Judging by the looks he got from _both _senpai his acting skills left a lot to be desired.

* * *

Fuji frowned when he boy once again declined Eiji's offered food, this time with a positively grey face. Echizen wasn't simply shy, he decided. Actually he looked like he might be violently ill any second now.

"Echizen-kun, are you feeling unwell? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asked.

Golden eyes that seemed to have trouble with focusing looked startled at him. Yet, the boy stubbornly shook his head.

Eiji didn't look like he believed it either. "Echizen, you are white as a wall. I'm going to get the nurse. Fuji, you look after him." Fast as the wind the redhead was out of the door and down the stairs.

"Echizen-kun, you should lay down."

When he didn't get an answer, he opened his eyes. The young boy lied curled up on his side, eyes closed, trying to breathe deeply through his nose.

Worriedly he sat down next to him, watching as small hands cramped up in obvious pain. He didn't like to see people in pain, well, not this kind of pain, he liked the pain of his unfortunate victims well enough. So he did what he used to do whenever his little brother got sick and started to card through the boy's surprisingly silky hair, whispering all the while variations of "it will get better".

Echizen's forehead felt hot, the boy obviously ran a fever. He really hoped Eiji would come back soon, because the greenhead didn't seem to get better at all.

What had the boy possessed to come to school that ill anyway?

Lost in thought he was surprised when a small hand caught his and interrupted his hair-stroking.

"You can stop now. I'm alright." he was informed by a slightly hoarse voice.

* * *

Still feeling a bit weak, Ryoma stood up, dislodging the senpai's hands from his body in the process.

He felt incredibly embarrassed to have been caught in a moment of weakness and been cared for by a stranger. Annoyed at himself he bowed towards the older boy.

"Thank you for your help. I'll be going now."

Ignoring the utter disbelief on the other's face he turned and left.

* * *

When a slightly out of breath Eiji ran onto the rooftop ten minutes later he said, still bend over his knees to get more air into his lungs: "The nurse said to go see her later if you feel unusually ill. And what exactly did she mean by that anyway, Echizen?"

"You will have to ask him after class, he has already left, Eiji." his friend informed him.

"What?! He left? How could he have left? He looked really ill, too."

"Actually I think he felt embarrassed."

Fuji's smiling mask was already back in place, but Eiji got the sudden feeling that his younger classmate had roused the tensai's interest.

"Poor soul. Poor, poor soul." he thought.

* * *

Eiji didn't get a chance to talk to his kohei at class though. After the bell rang the boy dashed off, displaying a speed that any sprinter would have envied.

"Mou. I really wanted to talk to him." Eiji muttered darkly.

Therefore he wasn't really surprised that Echizen didn't watch their team practice. The green haired boy was an enigma and a very reserved one at that.

Seeing that the tensai had glanced at the place where Echizen usually hid, with for once opened eyes, he was pretty sure that the boy wouldn't remain an enigma for long.

Still, perhaps he should warn him about Fuji.

"Oh, well, it cannot be helped. He already attracted his attention, nyah." he said out loud.

"What are you talking about, Eiji?" Momoshirou, one of his team mates wanted to know.

"Fuji seems to find one of my class mates interesting, is all and I was thinking about whether I should warn him or not, nyah." Eiji answered, crossing his arms.

The three people surrounding him shuddered at the thought of rousing the tensai's interest and said simultaneously: "Poor soul."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: not mine

Reviews are actually welcome.

_thoughts_

**emphaziced words**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma sighed as he entered his small apartment. There was no need for him to call out that he was home, he was living alone, after all.

The fit of sickness and pain on the schools rooftop today had been embarrassing beyond belief. He didn't worry about the fit itself; the doctor had told him he could be prone to get short bouts of pain and sickness up to six months after his successful treatment after all.

What worried him was that someone had actually witnessed it. He hated it when people watched his moments of weakness.

As it was he had been assured at his last appointment that there were no indications for a relapse.

_Che. As if I would believe anything those old frauds tell me anymore. They told me I wouldn't have to get a second treatment, after all._

His first stay at the hospital when he had been barely twelve years old had been difficult enough to bear for his parents. They had been devastated when they'd been told a bare year and a half later that he would have to undergo a second treatment.

If he were to relapse a second time it would destroy them.

That was why he had insisted to leave them and come to Japan alone. If he ever were to relapse again, he would make sure that no news of his condition could reach their ears.

He hadn't even brought his cat Karupin with him. If he had to stay at the hospital there would be no one to take care of him.

He took off his shoes, walked into the tiny kitchen and took a small bottle of milk out of the fridge before settling down on the small but comfortable green couch in the main room.

It was a pity that he couldn't watch the tennis team practice today, but he didn't want to meet Kikumaru-senpai's questions just yet. Tomorrow would be bad enough, because there would be no way for him to avoid his classmate.

_Hmm, I could ask the headmaster to demote me. I'm sure he'd be delighted to make another exception for me, after having promoted me two classes because of my test results in the first place._

He snorted quietly and drank his milk.

He was tired and his body ached all over. It was a feeling that was all too familiar to him and it terrified him. It wasn't nearly as bad as when he had been ill, but it was the same kind of ache and he hated it.

Which was ridiculous, because his treatment had successfully ended eight months ago. He had even resumed his training, hell; he had had to beat his father in a match to make him agree to his move.

Yet he hesitated to engage in any kind of serious physical action here in Japan. He was afraid to get hurt, to do anything that might result in a visit to the doctors actually.

He was even more afraid that he would train to be stronger only to feel his new strength giving way to sickness again.

Angrily he balled his hands into fists.

_You are being ridiculous, Ryoma. You are healthy, you are fit, you do endurance training every day and you haven't felt seriously ill for nearly a year._

He stood up and walked to the second door that lead away from the main room, straight through his relatively spacious bedroom to the bathroom. Taking his clothes off on the way, he stepped into the shower.

Tomorrow he would join the tennis club, they seemed friendly enough and it wouldn't hurt him to play a couple of matches. His hands had itched for a racket whenever he had watched them and he wouldn't deny himself the joy of playing out of fear any longer.

Today, well, today he would rest.

* * *

Eiji was relieved to see Echizen in class. The younger boy's sickness yesterday had worried him all night long. He could see that the other boy intended to evade his inquisition as long as possible, but he didn't care.

He would get his answers anyway. Eiji nodded happily to himself. And if **he **wasn't successful he knew another third year who wanted to get some answers, a certain brown haired someone who could terrify hordes with one innocent smile into adhering to his wishes.

"Ohaiyo, Echizen."

The green haired boy eyed him warily before replying sleepily: "Ohaiyo gozaimus, Kikumaru-senpai."

"You look like you're feeling better today. That's good, nyah."

He quickly patted Echizen's head.

"Ne, Echizen, don't forget you'll be eating lunch with us again. We'll eat outside by the trees this time. It's easier to get to the nurse's office from there if one of us should feel unwell."

Eiji's wide grin would have put a shark to shame.

Now he knew why Fuji enjoyed scaring people with his smile so much. Echizen's expression imitated that of a caught rabbit quite well.

"Hoi, hoi. It will be fun."

* * *

_Why do I feel like I'm meeting my executioner? And when exactly did I agree to eat lunch with Kikumaru-senpai anyway?_

Not that Ryoma had any way to escape the iron grip the redheaded senpai had on his right wrist either way. The older boy's deceptively slender body hid his strength quite well.

"Fuji will be glad to see you are well, too. He was quite worried after you decided to vanish yesterday, too." his captor chattered on.

Kikumaru-senpai actually had yet to stop talking for longer than it took him to breathe at all. After five minutes Ryoma had learned to tune him out. It wasn't hard; it just took him a moment to adjust to the lively chatterbox.

He didn't understand however why the senpai suddenly took such an interest in him. They had been in the same class for weeks with only the occasional exchange of words when the situation called for it.

When he caught sight of the senpai that had cared for him so kindly yesterday, he felt himself blush.

_As if Kikumaru-senpai wasn't embarrassing enough on his own, now I have to face the boy I ran out of yesterday, too. Terrific._

* * *

Fuji was relieved when he saw Eiji with a reluctant Echizen in tow. The younger boy looked as if he wanted to bolt, Eiji's hand around his wrist explained why he hadn't, yet.

"Eiji. Echizen-kun." he greeted them, smiling kindly.

"Fuji. Look who I found in class this morning and right as rain, too." his friend replied cheerfully, tugging at his captive's arm not unlike a toddler would at his toy.

"Fuji-senpai." Echizen's voice didn't sound hoarse today, it was soft and melodic. It sounded beautiful to his ears.

"Echizen-kun. I'm glad you're feeling well again. You **are **feeling well, aren't you?" he asked pointedly.

"Hai. It was just a temporary stomach cramp. I'm sorry to have bothered you, senpai."

Fuji wasn't too pleased with that evasive answer and opened his eyes to fully look at the kohei for the first time.

"A temporary stomach cramp? Is that so?"

The younger boy fidgeted under the weight of Fuji's aquamarine stare, then raised his head and met his gaze with stubborn golden eyes.

"Yes."

Eiji, Fuji noted with amusement, was quite surprised at the kohei's attitude. His mouth had fallen open in astonishment and he looked back and forth between his two companions.

_Oh, I so **do **love a challenge._

Widening his smile, but not taking his eyes off Echizen he said softly: "Saah, then I'll just have to look after you to make sure the **temporary stomach cramp **doesn't make a reappearance at an unfortunate time, ne, Echizen-kun."

He liked how the boy's eyes flashed golden fire at his words, narrowing in a complicated mix of emotions.

Indicating the place next to him he continued: "Please, take a seat. It is so unpleasant to eat while standing. You **do **have a bento today, don't you, Echizen-kun?"

The boy that had settled down warily next to him stiffened briefly, before nodding.

Lunch break, Fuji decided, hadn't been so much fun for ages.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai seems to be on a good mood today." Momoshirou mentioned when Eiji and were warming up together at afternoon practice.

"Nyah, Fuji had too much fun at lunch." Eiji replied.

"How comes?"

"Do you remember the boy I was talking about yesterday? The one that has roused Fuji's interest?"

"Yes."

"We had lunch together, nyah. Fuji smiled at him the whole time, staring at him with **open **eyes."

The second year blanched. "That poor soul, but I'm glad it wasn't me all the same."

"Hoi, hoi, but that wasn't the end of it. Echizen actually stared right back; he's got quite the attitude. And do you know what?"

Momoshirou wasn't sure he wanted to hear more, but like one couldn't look away from an accident, he couldn't stop asking: "What?"

"I think Fuji is even more interested in him now, nyah."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: not mine

Please take the time to leave a comment, thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

When Ryoma reached the tennis courts, most of the club members were already busy with warming up. Uneasily adjusting the tennis bag hanging over his shoulder he searched the people around him for someone who might know where he could sign up for the club. The sheer number of players made him a little nervous. He hadn't ever been a people's person and after being home schooled for the last three years, he simply didn't know how to interact with others well.

Finally his gaze settled on a tall second year who wore a green scarf around his head. There wasn't anyone else standing near him. Relieved that he wouldn't have to talk to one of the loud groups, Ryoma approached the second year.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can sign up for the club?" he asked politely.

When the teen looked up at him in surprise, Ryoma wasn't so sure approaching the lone guy had been the better option. The second year had a dark look on his face. Silently they stared at each other, Ryoma unwilling to back down from a simple staring contest. If he had one fault it was his utter inability to back down from a challenge, any challenge. Therefore he had made sure not to end up in any situation where he could be challenged in the past. His body simply wouldn't have been up to it.

"Fshhhh. The buchou is in the clubroom, over there." the curt reply surprised Ryoma; he hadn't expected the teen to answer.

"Arigatou." Bowing, he quickly went in the pointed direction.

Ryoma didn't notice the incredulous stares that followed him. He didn't know that it was unheard of for a rookie to talk to the feared Kaidoh Kaoru out of their own free will.

* * *

There were two third years standing in the clubroom, when Ryoma reached it. The taller of the two had short brown hair, wore glasses and held a racket in his left hand. The slightly smaller teen had black hair, that was cropped short but for two bangs that fell into his face and a kind look in his chocolate brown eyes.

It was the latter that spoke first: "Is there something we can help you with?"

Nodding Ryoma replied: "Hmm. I was told to come here to sign up for the club, senpai."

He wasn't usually so polite, but he didn't plan on playing seriously here and chances were high he would be challenged by someone sooner or later if he didn't keep his attitude in check.

"So, you want to join the club? Well, then you're right here. I'm Oishi, the fuku-buchou. Welcome." the black haired third year answered with a friendly smile.

"Arigatou. Echizen Ryoma."

"It's a bit unusual to sign up for the club so late after the school year has started. Ah, that doesn't mean that you cannot sign up, of course." Oishi enquired.

"Hmm, I started school late, too."

"Oh, well, that explains it then. If you had joined sooner, there might have been a chance for you to play in the inter school ranking tournament. Now you'll have to wait another three weeks before you can try out for a position as a regular."

"Yada."

"What?"

"I have no intention to compete in any kind of tournament. I just want to play for fun."

At that both teens looked at him curiously.

"You'll still have to participate in our training, Echizen. Change quickly, you'll have to run extra laps if you're late." the buchou informed him calmly, his cool eyes assessing Ryoma's slender form intently. "If you have a medical condition that should be taken into consideration during practice tell us now. I don't like to break off practice for any reason."

Ryoma's eyes widened briefly at that, before narrowing in anger.

"Whatever."

Walking to one of the benches he started to change into his sports clothes, ignoring the presence of the two regulars completely.

_Just because I'm still a little bit on the thin side doesn't mean he can make presumptions about my health. Endurance training, I'll show him endurance!_

Angrily he tied his shoes, took one of his rackets and turned around. He was surprised to find the fuku-buchou still waiting for him.

"As buchou it's his duty to ask those questions, Echizen. If something were injured during practice it would be his responsibility. He meant no offence."

* * *

"Hey, mamushi, what are you looking for?" Momoshirou asked his sour looking team mate loudly.

"Fshh. Don't call me mamushi, baka."

Before the two rivals could get into one of their usual arguments, they were interrupted by a slightly hyper redhead that glomped them from behind.

"Hoi, hoi, we're working on endurance today. Better to safe your breath for running or did you suddenly develop a taste for Penal Tea?"

All three shuddered at the mere thought of Inui's vile creation.

"Everyone, meet Echizen Ryoma, our newest member." Tezuka's voice rang clear over the place. He pointed to a small, green haired boy standing next to Oishi who wore a third year's sports uniform.

The boy bowed shortly in greeting.

"Now start running, Inui will time the rounds. Anyone who doesn't make the lap in under a minute will have to accept the usual punishment."

And they were off.

* * *

Ryoma wasn't really surprised to find himself running next to an excited redhead after the first lap.

"Hoi, hoi, Echizen, you could have told me that you wanted to join. We could have come here together." Eiji said, without losing his pace.

"Hmm."

"Just make sure to keep up your pace, nyah. You really don't want to know Inui's punishment." the redhead wasn't bothered by the younger boy's monosyllabic answer.

"Why **didn't **you tell me about your plans?"

Ryoma ignored the question. It wouldn't be nice to tell the chatterbox that he had planned to stay out of his and Fuji's way. He knew that the regulars trained on separate courts than the rest of the club. They wouldn't see much of each other during club time.

After the thirtieth lap Ryoma noticed that number of people still running had been reduced drastically. When he heard a strangled shout from behind, he looked up.

"What was **that**?" he asked aloud.

It wasn't Eiji who answered him this time, but a tall second year, with brown hedgehog hair and deep violet eyes, who had caught up to them.

"**That **was Inui's infamous Penal Tea, the fate that will await anyone who doesn't make the time limit."

With a nodded thanks Ryoma picked up his pace, leaving two baffled regulars behind.

"Hey! I don't believe that guy, just taking off like that."

Soon Ryoma found himself running next to the teen he had asked for directions earlier. He nodded at him in greeting, but otherwise ignored him.

After the fortieth lap the only ones still left running were the regulars and Ryoma, who earned many astonished looks for being able to keep up.

Unfortunately the time limit had been lowered and after seeing what the last one to finish the fiftieth lap had to drink, they were all running in one big group. Unfortunate, because Ryoma found himself suddenly running next to a smiling Fuji whose aquamarine eyes twinkled mischievously down at him.

"You've really great stamina, Echizen-kun. That's the first time anyone has been able to keep up with us." he remarked cheerfully.

"We should pick up our pace though; competition always gets fiercer in the last lap."

Thinking back to the prone bodies littering the ground around the tall, black haired teen with glasses and a notebook in his hands, Ryoma decided to follow the advice and ran faster.

* * *

Inui was faintly surprised and very curious when the rookie was able to keep up with the regulars to the very end. The young boy was looking as unruffled as Fuji and Tezuka.

"Interesting." he murmured quietly.

Even more interesting was the way Fuji's for once open eyes followed the newcomer as he left to train at one of the remote courts.

* * *

"Oh, man, I don't believe the rookie kept up with us. Kid's gotta be a monster. By the way, do you know him, Eiji-senpai?" Momoshirou groaned, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Echizen is in my class. I didn't know he wanted to join the tennis club though, nyah."

"In your class? He looks barely old enough to be a first year."

"Hmm, he should be, but he was promoted to third year, after he took his grading tests."

They were slowly making their way to the central courts, when Oishi joined them.

"It's really a shame." he said cryptically.

"What is?" Momoshirou wanted to know.

"That Echizen isn't interested in playing seriously. If he's halfway competent with a racket he could become a good reserve player." Oishi replied.

"O-i-shiii. How do you know that?" Eiji complained.

"Well, he told Tezuka and me in the clubroom that he doesn't intent to play in any tournament at all. I think he was a bit mad at the buchou though, so there is a chance he will reconsider." the fuku-buchou mused.

"And why would that be?" the new voice was soft, but there was a sharp undertone that sent shivers down their backs.

"Eheheh, Fuji, didn't notice you." Oishi rubbed his head embarrassedly. Trying to look anywhere but the tensai whose focus had yet to shift away from him.

"Ano, Tezuka asked if there were any illnesses that would interfere with our training and the new kid took offence. He **does **have a small and slender build, perhaps he gets often mistaken for someone who's ill."

When the tensai's intense focus finally shifted and he went onto the next court, where Taka was waiting for him, Oishi sighed in relief.

Eiji patted Oishi's shoulder, while Momoshirou looked after the tensai with frightened eyes.

"What's the matter with **him**? Why did he get all intense all of sudden? Fuji-senpai can be scary." he said tensely.

"Do you remember the boy I told you about before? The one that had lunch with us? The one called **Echizen**?" Eiji asked back.

Comprehension dawning, Momoshirou started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! D-don't t-tell me, that Fuji's newest victim voluntarily signed up for the tennis club?"

Ignoring the confusing looks Oishi sent them, Eiji nodded energetically.

"The one and only, nyah."

* * *

Ryoma wasn't so sure about his decision to join the tennis club anymore. During the practice he had more than once felt the weight of an intense stare on his back and he had a good guess as to who had tried to dissect him with eyes.

He still wasn't sure exactly what he had done to make the blue eyed boy focus on him, but judging by the countless pitying looks he had gotten from other club members and the fact that some of them flat out refused to come even near him, it wasn't a good thing.

Despite all that, it had been fun to play again. After the calculating looks his performance at the endurance training had gotten him, he had been careful to play with his weaker arm and at approximately the same level as his opponents. If he wanted a challenging match, there was a street court he had discovered on one of his walks through the city. Some of the players there were quite promising.

Given his rotten luck as of late, Ryoma wasn't really surprised to discover that the only person beside him in the club room was the one senpai he wanted to avoid.

While he was already turning around, he could, after all, just as easily change clothes at home, a soft chuckle stopped him.

"Why, Echizen, are you shy?" the soft inquiry followed.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ryoma looked Fuji straight in the eyes. He shivered, when his gaze was met with deep, fiery blue.

"Fuji-senpai." he greeted.

With sure steps Ryoma went to his bag and started to change. In all honesty, he **was **uncomfortable with changing in front of others. He had only done it so nonchalantly in front of Oishi and Tezuka, because he had been mad about the latter's assumption.

He knew that, despite his muscles, his body looked annoyingly delicate. It was the mixed result of being ill for so long and inheriting his mother's bone structure. He had been called fragile on more than one occasion and he hated it.

* * *

Sharp blue eyes took in the sight of Echizen's pale, naked back. The younger boy really was a bit too thin, but other than that there was nothing that needed to be hidden. Why then, did Echizen look so uncomfortable?

Truly, there seemed no end to the puzzle that was Echizen Ryoma.

When the younger boy was wearing his school uniform again, Fuji smiled at him.

"It was quite a surprise to see you on the court, today, Echizen-kun. You didn't mention anything about it at lunch."

He nearly laughed when Echizen was silent and walked out of the door.

"It was nice to have someone keep up at the endurance test other than the regulars. Some of the other members looked as if their eyes would fall out any minute."

Amused he noticed how the younger boy's shoulders became tenser with every word.

"So, Echizen-kun, why did you hold back today?"

They had already left school grounds and Fuji noted delighted, that Echizen walked into the same direction he had to take.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you following me?" the younger boy's voice was a mixture of frustration, curiosity and confusion.

"It looks like we share at least part of our way home. Where **do **you live, Echizen-kun?"

There was no answer, but the younger boy waited for him to catch up, so they could walk next to each other at least.

It turned out that Echizen lived only a few blocks away from him.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: not mine

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ryoma wasn't really surprised when the first thing he saw after leaving the apartment complex he lived in was the smiling face of one blue eyed tensai. He might be more than oblivious in matters regarding social interaction but he would have to have been blind, mute, deaf and dense not to realize that the older boy sought his presence. Though Ryoma really had no idea at all why the older boy was so insistent on getting to know him, he decided to tolerate it for now.

Judging by the determined glint in those intense blue eyes he had a feeling that any resistance would have been useless any way.

"Good morning, Echizen-kun."

He nodded weakly in the direction the voice had come from.

_Mornings are evil. E-V-I-L. Why ever did I sign up for a club that required me to get to school even **earlier **than I have to for classes?_

Looking through half-lidded eyes at the street, he managed to avoid all those annoying obstacles that needlessly littered the way, like streetlamps and other pedestrians.

_Sleep. Just one more hour of sleep… Who invented morning practice for non-regulars anyway? I'll make sure to send them my thanks by way of a smash in the face. Sleep, I need more sleep._

He hoped his senpai wasn't offended by his lack of conversation, not that it mattered; no one forced the older boy to walk with him after all. There was nothing that would get him to raise his attention that early in the morning. Well, perhaps a tennis ball flying at his face but otherwise he was known for not being the most coherent person in the earlier hours of the day.

They were at the school gate when an unholy force sprang at him from behind, sending both him and his aggressor stumbling to the ground.

When a loudly called greeting nearly destroyed his ear drums, Ryoma had had enough. Eyes blazing with a golden fire, he pierced his assaulter with an unforgiving gaze and growled.

* * *

Fuji had quickly discerned that his companion wasn't a morning person, at all. The way the younger boy practically sleepwalked to school was a pretty good indicator. The sleep tousled hair and half lidded eyes were actually quite endearing. So he just made sure to steer the half asleep boy away from any suddenly appearing obstacles like cars, dogs or stocking shop keepers.

At the school gates they met an overly energetic Eiji, who promptly glomped an unsuspecting and therefore unprepared Echizen, causing them to fall down hard.

"Good morning, Fuji! Ah, you brought Echizen with you. Good morning, Ochibi!"

Looking sheepishly up from his position, half sprawled over the younger boy, Eiji said: "Gomen, Echizen. I think I was just a bit too excited to see you. Are you alright?"

The only answer the redhead got was a low, menacing growl that caused Fuji's eyebrows to rise in amusement.

"Fuji?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Ochibi just growl at me?"

"Saa. You'd better run, Eiji. I'll hold him back to give you a head start."

Cautiously getting up from the ground, Eiji nodded a quick thanks to his friend and was off to the courts.

Chuckling Fuji crouched down to offer the still growling boy a hand up. The burning golden gaze didn't faze him in the least. If anything, he thought it cute. When those blazing orbs narrowed dangerously he amusedly reminded the boy: "Ma, ma, Echizen. It wasn't my fault that you fell. Remember that I was the one who respected your sleepwalking habit enough to not disturb you with any unnecessary conversation."

His smile grew wider when Echizen grudgingly accepted his help and took the offered hand. Echizen's hand was a bit smaller than his, but his grip was strong and he had the calluses one would expect to find on the hand of a tennis player.

"Eiji usually gets a bit over excited when he's met a new friend."

It seemed the young boy still wasn't willing to be awake enough to participate in a conversation.

Still chuckling he picked a stray leave out of the silky green mane.

"Eiji only gives nicknames to those he considers his friends. Be prepared to be called Ochibi for the rest of your acquaintance."

Steering the younger boy in the direction of the courts he mused aloud: "Perhaps **I **should give you a nickname as well."

Ignoring the alarm in suddenly alert golden eyes he continued: "It would have to be something characteristic for you. The shape of your eyes and the way you growled at Eiji…yes, I think I have the perfect nickname for you."

Turning to look directly into Echizen's eyes he smiled and proclaimed: "Kitten fits you rather well, don't you think?"

Whistling lightly, he turned back and walked to the courts, choosing to ignore the frozen form he left behind.

_This is a good morning. _

* * *

Ryoma was still frozen to the spot, when someone inquired from his right: "Echizen, right? Are you alright? You've been standing here since I've come through the gate, is all."

It was one of the regulars, tall and with dark violet eyes.

"It's nothing" he finally replied, deciding that the friendly smiling boy deserved a reaction.

"Well, then, lets commence to the courts. I'm not a big fan of running extra laps. By the way, I'm Momoshirou, but you can call me Momo, everyone does."

"Hmm."

"Not very talkative in the mornings, are you?"

That much should be obvious and deserved the sudden glare Ryoma threw the older boy. It was just his luck that Seigaku had to have a tennis club whose members were part of the detestable species called morning persons.

Shrugging he walked next to the tall regular, consoling himself with the thought that he wouldn't have to endure that perkiness on the court at least, since he wouldn't train on the same court as the regulars. One should always be thankful for the small things in life.

* * *

Fuji was amused when Eiji nervously looked at the space behind him.

"Don't worry, Echizen is still a few minutes away." he assured his friend. The relief on Eiji's face was nearly comical.

"I totally forgot that he isn't exactly coherent in the mornings, nyah. Our first period is English, which he usually sleeps right through."

It wasn't long till two other regulars joined the conversation.

"Who isn't coherent in the mornings?" asked an already changed Oishi.

"Ochibi isn't. He can get downright dangerous when disturbed. Even the teacher doesn't dare to disturb his sleep during class anymore." Eiji explained.

"Ochibi? Who's that?" asked a newly arrived Kawamura the lively redhead, who was by now jumping up and down next to his doubles partner.

"That's what I decided to call Echizen, nyah. I'm not sure he likes it though, he growled at me."

Juts then the door opened to reveal Momoshirou in tow with a still grumpy Echizen.

"Ahh, Oishi, hide me, hide me, hide me." Eiji whispered urgently, hanging onto the fuku-buchou's shoulders and ducking his head.

Fuji chuckled, then went to Echizen and ruffled his hair. Ignoring the astonished looks of everyone else in the room, he said amusedly: "See, Eiji? He's harmless."

When the smaller teen looked up at him with eyes that practically spit fire, he chuckled even harder. Leaning down he whispered into his ear: "Or do you finally want to show us your claws, kitten?"

Delighting in the blush that spread on the speechless boy's cheeks and the stunned faces of his team mates, he walked out of the club room.

_It's been some time since I could shock them. Life's good._

* * *

Steadfastly ignoring the incredulous stares that were currently trained on his back, Ryoma changed into his training clothes.

_What did he mean with "finally showing my claws"? Does he know that I'm holding back on the courts? How could he?_

Tightening the grip of his right hand on his racket, he dared anyone to comment on the earlier display, glaring golden eyes narrowed warningly. Putting on his white sports cap, he left the room and the still shocked regulars.

* * *

It was Momoshirou who broke the frozen silence with a whistled exclamation: "That was intense, it was."

Kawamura looked a bit worried. "Fuji looked cheerful, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Remember the last time he looked like that." he cautioned.

The four regulars thought back to the day Fuji had nearly slaughtered St. Rudolph's team manager on the court and shuddered.

"But that was different. Don't forget that the situation then involved Yuuta." Oishi reminded them. "As long as there is no Yuuta in the equation Fuji is comparatively easy to handle."

"You're right there, Oishi-senpai. Though I'd hate to imagine what would happen if that little spitfire Echizen met Yuuta." Momoshirou contributed.

"Nyah, don't even think about that, Momo! That would be bad. Bad, I tell you!" the redhead scolded him.

"Enough talk, out on the court, everyone." Oishi ended the discussion, mainly because he didn't want to imagine the debris that particular scenario would cause in real life. He'd never met anyone scarier than Fuji in full protective older brother modus.

* * *

Because of class duties Ryoma had been excused from afternoon practice and had therefore been able to escape a certain tensai's clutches for the time being. He had even been able to avoid him during lunch, by hiding on the library. Not that he was scared of the blue eyed, smiling teen, he was just unsure how to react to him. There weren't any friends he could ask and his parents were out of the question.

His mother would worry about him ending up with the wrong crowd and his father would make perverted comments about him having a male admirer, both assumptions would be entirely wrong, of course.

Well, he would just have to think about it a bit more. In all honesty he didn't mind his senpai, who simply seemed to enjoy his presence. Ryoma was just too new at having friends to be able to interpret most of his actions correctly, that was all.

It was still early in the evening and it was the perfect opportunity to test out the players at the public courts near the park. Taking up his racket bag, he left his apartment and walked to the courts. It was short walk through a lively area, so he didn't have to worry about muggers and the like.

Reaching the courts he was surprised to find most of the players sitting on the ground exhaustedly. There were two haughty looking boys standing near to a pretty, short haired girl, who seemed to be arguing. He didn't like the look of it, especially not when one of the guys roughly grabbed the girl's elbow.

Quickly taking a ball and his racket out of the bag, he shot a hard ball at the guy, grazing his hand. Meeting the furious gaze he calmly stated: "Let her go."

With an angry grunt the guy let her go, just to stalk dangerously to Ryoma. Meeting the enraged gaze with cool golden eyes, he didn't back away.

"We were promised a date if we managed to beat her boyfriend in doubles. It's not our fault he's a useless player, shrimp."

"Hmm, if I beat you there won't be a problem then, right?" Ryoma replied with a grin.

"Sorry, shrimp, the bet was about a doubles game, not singles. You'd need a partner first."

"Then I've got great timing, wouldn't you say?" came a new voice from the court's entrance.

Startled Ryoma looked back. Standing there was a tall teen with short brown hair, steel grey eyes and a scar on the right side of his forehead. He couldn't be much older than Ryoma himself and was confidently holding a racket in his left hand.

"You don't mind me partnering you, do you?" the boy asked Ryoma, who shook his head.

"Alright, it's your funeral, kids." the older guy agreed, turning back to his partner in crime on the court. "Just hurry up, I wanted to take her to the movies."

Ryoma and the strange boy took position on their side of the court.

"I hope you don't have anything against making it short and painless. I don't enjoy playing doubles too much; I'm more of a singles player." Ryoma said, smirking at their opponents.

He was reassured when his impromptu doubles partner merely smiled wolfishly back at him and said: "That's alright with me."

Taking the racket into the left hand Ryoma waited for his opponents serve, which he turned into a return ace fro his team.

"0-15." he called coolly, changing position.

Ten minutes later the two young boys had totally obliterated their opponents in a love game.

"That was pathetic." Ryoma stated, as the older guys fled the court.

"You're not bad." he said to his doubles partner, a smile playing on his lips. The other boy had been just as fast, precise and ruthless with his strokes as Ryoma had been.

"You're no pushover either. I haven't seen you around here, yet. New to the area?"

They sat down on the bench, both putting their rackets away.

"Hmm, I moved here a couple weeks ago." Ryoma answered, blushing when his stomach decided to remind him, loudly, that he hadn't fed it yet.

The other teen laughed at the audible rumbling. "Originally I wanted to ask you for a match, but your stomach seems to have other ideas. There's a good burger point near here, want to grab a bite? I haven't had dinner yet, either."

Looking surprised into friendly grey eyes, Ryoma nodded. "Lead away."

* * *

It had become a kind of routine for Momoshirou, Eiji and Oishi to go to the burger point after practice. Oishi and Eiji were sitting with their backs to the door and were therefore confused when Momoshirou's burger suddenly fell out of his hand and his violet eyes grew wide, a look of utter horror on his face.

"Momo?!" both asked worriedly.

The second year raised one trembling hand and pointed at the counters.

Turning around Eiji and Oishi looked, startled when they discovered a familiar figure at the counter.

"Isn't that Fuji's younger brother?" Oishi asked.

"Hai, hai, that's Yuuta. That doesn't explain why you're so pale though, Momo." the redhead confirmed, already back to eating his fries.

It was then that Oishi noticed the figure standing next to the younger Fuji. "Isn't that Echizen?"

That managed to grab his partner's attention again.

"Ochibi? Where, where?" Eiji wanted to know. "Call him over, he can sit with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kikumaru-senpai." Momoshirou said weakly, finally coming out of his daze.

Taking pity on the confused redhead, Oishi explained just as weakly: "He's already sitting with someone, Eiji. We wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Huh? With whom? Did Fuji manage to catch him again?"

Momoshirou snorted. "You could say that, just not the usual one."

Even more confused, Eiji turned around again, looking to where Momoshirou's eyes were still glued to. When he, too, noticed the identity of Echizen's companion, he sank low on his chair.

"Oh, that's what you meant by "not the usual one"."

After several minutes of tense silence, the redhead suddenly said curiously: "Ochibi must have some kind of Fuji-magnet, nyah. First he catches the older one's interest and now he's eating with the younger one."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: not mine

Sorry for the late update, I had serious trouble with the new IE version and in the end had to de-install everything to get my computer to work properly again.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Ryoma woke up due to the persistent ringing not of his alarm clock, but his doorbell. Groggily he sat up, forcing his eyes to open despite the glaring sunlight streaming through his window.

He didn't even glance at the clock as he stood up and staggered through the door, into the living room and to the front door. With eyes that were still half closed tried to bring the person that had so persistently rung his bell into focus. _Light brown hair, slender build, about a head taller than me, damn annoying smile, check._

Having identified the troublemaker, Ryoma just turned around, leaving the tensai at the still open door. It was early morning and he hadn't had any coffee yet, nothing was more important than obtaining that life sustaining dark liquid, not even the fact that he was currently only wearing a pair of white boxer shorts and had left Fuji at his front door with an unspoken invitation to enter.

Therefore his first stop was not the bedroom to get clothed, but the kitchen to boil water and make a cup of instant coffee. When he heard the door closing, Ryoma had one instant of delusional hope that the tensai had left, despite knowing that the older boy would never let such a chance slip by.

* * *

Fuji liked his new routine. Mornings had become so much more fun since he started to pick Ryoma up for school or morning practice. The younger boy was just too adorable with that half lidded glare and non verbal threats to anyone who approached him.

Usually he just waited in front of the building for Ryoma to show up, because not even the promise of avoiding the tensai could get the younger boy to stand up even earlier, but when there was still no sign of a green haired sleepwalker, Fuji became worried and decided to walk up to the younger boy's apartment and ring. What if Ryoma had had an accident and his parents were already at work and didn't know about it?

He rang the bell for nearly seven minutes, before the door was opened and Fuji was subjected to the half lidded glare he had become so accustomed to. Admittedly, Fuji hadn't expected to be greeted by an actual awake teenager, but Ryoma wasn't even dressed yet. Blazing azure eyes took in the sight of creamy skin and taught muscles. _Well, if that's the sight that will await me I might just decide to show up early enough to ring him out of bed for the rest of term._

When Ryoma just turned around, leaving the door wide open, Fuji grinned and followed him inside. He just hoped the other boy wasn't that innocently trusting to everyone that showed up on his doorstep when Ryoma wasn't actually able of coherent thought process.

Fuji looked at the small living room, the even smaller kitchen and the only door that lead to what he presumed was a bedroom with an adjoined bath and frowned. It was obvious that this was a one person apartment. Where were Ryoma's parents? Why did he live alone? Was Ryoma an orphan? Fuji wouldn't have pegged him for one.

Despite his serious thoughts the tensai nearly laughed, when his gaze finally settled on Ryoma, who clung to a cup of what he presumed to be coffee and sighed blissfully after ever sip he took.

"I have to say, I like this new greeting I get much better than the old one. The sight even makes up for the endless laps Tezuka will make us run for being abysmally late." he teased amusedly.

"Annoying guest, be quiet, this coffee might be all that will save you from a painful death for waking me up." came the dry reply from behind a yellow mug, the younger boy's voice still a little rough from sleep.

* * *

"Okay, Fuji, spill!" Eiji demanded from his friend who had yet to stop smiling that pleased little smile of his that send shivers down the backs of everyone else he encountered.

"Hmm?"

"You've been smiling that creepy smile of yours since morning practice, nyah. If you were a cat I would check for the canary by now. So, spill, what's got you so pleased with yourself, nyah?" the redhead persisted.

"A cat? Saa, I just saw a lovely kitten on the way to school." If Fuji hadn't been staring holes into a certain kouhai's back the redhead would have been more inclined to believe him.

Sometimes Eiji wondered how Ryoma managed to ignore the burning intensity with which the tensai observed him. He was pretty sure anyone else would have been running for the hills a long time ago, yet that headstrong little green head didn't even show any signs of being uncomfortable.

It was clearly a case of fire meeting fire, Fuji wouldn't stop and Ryoma wouldn't give in, simple as that. _Well, as long as they enjoy themselves it's alright, I guess._

* * *

It was lunchtime and Eiji had once again cornered Ryoma into eating together with him. They went to their usual meeting place, where not only Fuji, but also Oishi were waiting for them.

"Oishiii! I'm so glad you've finally decided to join us, nyah. The more, the merrier I always say. Hoi, hoi." pouncing on his favourite victim, the hyper redhead finally let go of Ryoma's hand, his sudden forwards movement unfortunately propelling the slender boy directly onto Fuji's lap.

Ryoma closed his eyes as two strong arms embraced him and grumbled resignedly: "Honestly, can this day get any worse?"

When one of the arms holding him snaked around his waist and the propped him into a sitting position, the greenhead started to struggle.

"Fuji-senpai, I'm not some damn kitten for you to pet." he growled at the widely grinning tensai, whose lap he was currently occupying.

"Don't mind them, Oishi; they're always like that during lunch. That's why I wanted you and the others to join us; they're just so funny to watch. It's better than any soap opera, nyah." Eiji reassured his doubles partner who looked ready to fall into mother hen modus any second now.

Ignoring the teen who had finally managed to free himself from Fuji's lap and was shooting a death glare at the food said tensai offered him with a cooing smile, the redhead happily munched on his food.

"I have to admit I was a bit surprised that you live by yourself, Ryoma. Though it does have certain advantages and your apartment is certainly beautiful." Fuji commented calmly, causing Eiji to choke on his food, Oishi to let go of his chopsticks and Ryoma to close his eyes and count to ten.

"My parents stayed in the US."

"Saa, no wonder you're so skinny, there's no one to make sure you eat properly. That won't do, from now on you'll have dinner with me. My mother loves having guests and I'm not bad at cooking myself. We'll alternate locations, so you won't have to worry about being a bother."

That comment earned him a raised eyebrow from said skinny boy and a challenging: "Is that so?"

Fuji nodded contentedly, already planning to drag the younger teen to his house for dinner after practice.

"Don't bet on it, senpai."

After lunch a worried Oishi pulled Eiji into an empty classroom.

"Are you sure they'll be alright? Echizen looked ready to kill someone."

"He usually looks like that around Fuji and he still lets him get away with things he'd skewer us for. It's just their way of having fun, nyah."

Already halfway out the door, Eiji said cheerfully: "Just think about it, if Fuji looks like he doesn't take a match serious all we have to do is tell him his opponent was mean to Ochibi, nyah. It'll just be like Fuji's match against Mizuki from St. Rudolph. Hoi, hoi, Ochibi's our secret weapon."

Watching his doubles partner bounce out the door, Oishi sighed. If he didn't know for a fact that other school's tennis teams had just as many **unique **members he'd sometimes be sorely tempted to change schools.

Because if Fuji liked Echizen and Echizen met with Yuuta, without Fuji knowing about it, then a dinner at Fuji's just spelled disaster.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing(Fuji+Ryoma)

**Thanks to Lazy Hime for being an awesome beta.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A dark green haired head slowly peeked out of the door to the club room, golden eyes carefully looking at the courts and the way to the school gate.

Ryoma let out a relieved sigh, when he saw that the regulars were still hitting balls on the first three courts. He had seen the crazy tensai before breakfast, endured his presence during lunch and had been stalked during the warm up laps. It would be a cold day in hell before he'd spend dinner with the smiling menace, too.

With a smirk on his face and a spring in his step, Ryoma went to the school gate. Only to stop short at the sight that awaited him.

_No freaking way. Doesn't matter if he's here, he still can't make me go to his house._

Smirk turning into an unhappy frown, Ryoma stormed past the waiting boy.

"Maa, maa, kitten. I didn't know you were so hungry." Fuji teased, catching Ryoma's right hand and holding it tightly, too tightly for Ryoma to escape.

_I just can't win, can I?_

* * *

The walk to Fuji's house was made in silence, only broken by the occasional "Let go, Fuji-senpai." from Ryoma and the answering "I don't want you to get lost, kitten. You haven't been to my house before." 

At the sight of the sulking boy next to him, Fuji grinned widely. Ryoma's hand fit beautifully into his slightly bigger one and it was just as callused, just as strong. The boy next to him might look delicate, but there was a hidden strength in that slender form.

This weekend his brother was home from the dorms, too. _Two of my most amusing prey in the same room, dinner will be so much fun._

"We're here, Ryoma," he purred into the boy's ear.

They had stopped in front of one of the bigger houses in the street. _Fuji-senpai's parents must be well off._

Resignedly following the older teens lead, Ryoma walked up to the front door and entered the lion's den. Placing his bag next to his senpai's, he bent down to take off his shoes.

"Sorry for imposing," he said politely, all the while glaring at the smirking tensai next to him.

Just then another teen walked out of a door further down the hallway. "Aniki, you're home ear… Echizen? What are you doing here?"

Ryoma looked up at the brown haired, grey eyed boy in front of him, to the surprised tensai next to him, and back. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, muttering, "Possessive, check. Creepy smile, check. Overprotective, check. Certifiably insane, check. I should have known your description fits him to a t."

"Aniki?" the younger brunette asked, a little concerned at the absent smile on his brother's face.

"Good evening, Yuuta-kun, it's nice to meet you again." Ryoma greeted the younger Fuji sibling.

* * *

Dinner had been a tense affair. There was the usual conversation between his parents, the usual questions about school and sports and occasional inquiries about their dinner guest, whose answers had been short but polite. 

And then there had been the wide open, piercing, cerulean eyes pinned on one slender green haired individual, who managed to continue eating unconcernedly, which Yuuta himself couldn't help but admire, and the strange, pointed questions Syusuke fired at his kohai.

Yuuta still wasn't sure why his brother asked Echizen why the boy ate with his left hand. The other's curt "Habit." was equally puzzling.

Yes, there was definitely **something **going on between those two. And he probably shouldn't be as delighted as he was at the thought that his brother had found a new victim to play with.

_Hell, it was downright funny to see him loose his cool when he found out we knew each other. I pity Echizen's other friends though. If I weren't his brother, Aniki would have ripped me apart and disposed of my body parts._

* * *

"You know, Fuji-senpai, there's really no need for you to escort me home. If I'm grown up enough to live by myself, surely I'm old enough to walk home alone." 

Fuji ignored the grumbling boy next to him, never faltering in his quick strides.

"And would you **please **release my hand?"

Dragging the boy up the stairs to his apartment, Fuji's grip only tightened more. Looking up and down the hallway and seeing no one, he slammed the shorter teen's back into his apartment door.

"What the hell? What's gotten into you, senpai?" The younger teen's breathing got faster, his golden eyes lit up with fire and anger was apparent in his voice.

Fuji's hands had a strong hold on Ryoma's shoulders. Still, the boy was glaring up at him, no trace of fear in his eyes, no sign of submission visible.

The sight calmed the hot rage that had overcome Fuji the moment he learned of the two boys' acquaintance. He felt the tension flow out of his limbs, and let his grip on the younger teen's shoulders relax.

With a nearly inaudible sigh he touched his forehead to Ryoma's and closed his eyes.

"You don't know the meaning of backing down, do you?" he whispered amusedly, before turning and leaving.

* * *

"You don't know the meaning of backing down, do you?" 

With wide eyes Ryoma watched his senpai's back as he left. He didn't know what to make of it all. Shaking his head, he opened his apartment.

He was tired; confusing tensai and their erratic behaviour would have to wait till morning.

* * *

It was way after midnight and Fuji still couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the picture of Ryoma as he pressed him against the door flashed in his mind. The fire in his eyes had been a sight to behold. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He still remembered the way the other's body had radiated warmth and the heat it caused to rise in him in return.

He had thought the younger boy to be an interesting new victim to play with till he lost interest, but it didn't seem to work out that way. Because Fuji didn't think he would ever lose interest in this particular prey.

He would just have to make sure that there would be no other surprise acquaintances in the future. Yuuta was one thing, he was his beloved little brother, but anyone else was something else all together. Fuji didn't share, ever.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **male/male pairing, Fuji

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ryoma wasn't really surprised to find one grinning tensai at his door earlier than usual. As erratic as the boy had been yesterday evening Ryoma could always count on him being the first person he saw in the morning.

Perhaps he would have simply closed the door in front of his senpai's face when he was younger, but the hospital had taught him to conserve his strength for those battles he could actually win. He still couldn't fathom why the tensai insisted on bothering him, but he recognized determination when he saw it and the older boy was obviously determined to glue himself to Ryoma's side.

Yawning, his eyes half-closed he walked back into the kitchen and continued to drink his coffee. He didn't notice the way a pair of cerulean eyes roved hungrily over his only boxer-clad body, devouring the miles of creamy skin and rippling, slender muscles.

"Good morning, kitten." A lower than usual voice purred, earning Fuji a non-committal growl in return.

"I came early to make sure you actually eat breakfast instead of skipping it."

Ryoma leaned against the kitchen counter, the caffeine doing its work of making him more alert. It still took a few minutes till his brain was ready to translate the noise that his ears heard into words with meaning.

Frowning that he was forced to think and talk so short after getting up, he shot back: "I don't skip breakfast, Fuji-senpai. My body just isn't ready for food so shortly after getting up." _Che, shorter, darker hair and an apron and I would have to call him mom._

Since his eyes were still closed in coffee induced bliss and an effort to block out his annoying guest, Ryoma wasn't ready for the sudden invasion of his personal space in form of one blue eyed menace. At the first contact of skin against skin his eyes jerked open and his body tensed reflexively. _What?!_

Golden eyes looked pointedly from the arms that encircled his waist to the body that pinned his firmly against the counter and finally questioningly into his senpai's smiling face.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Fuji-senpai?"

* * *

The picture of a sleepy, half-naked Ryoma with even worse bed hair then yesterday had been too tempting to resist. Fuji really wanted to see that blazing fire, that open challenge again.

The skin felt as soft as it looked against his hands. He liked the feeling of the smaller, more slender body pressed against his, heat seeping through his clothes. It felt right and caused Fuji to smile happily.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Fuji-senpai?"

And there it was, that fiery defiance conveyed through blazing golden eyes that glared heatedly at him. Still, the boy didn't do anything to break free or showed any other signs that Fuji's touch did more than annoy him.

Instead of answering he buried his head in the younger boy's nape and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent unique to his prey and the feeling of the soft strands of green hair that tickled his face.

"I've read that cats need to be cuddled regularly to be happy." He purred into the smaller teen's left ear, enjoying the shudder that went through the body he was still pinning to the counter.

"How often do I have to tell you that **I am not a freaking cat**?" Ryoma asked exasperatedly, his voice a little muffled by Fuji's shirt.

"I wonder will you start purring if I pet you?"

That remark finally caused the young boy to push Fuji away and glare darkly at him.

"**Don't you dare**." Ryoma hissed before stalking out of the main room and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Fuji was amused to hear a key being turned.

* * *

Eiji didn't know how he should react to the picture that presented itself in front of the practice courts. It wasn't that unusual to see Fuji smile like the cat that got the canary and it had fast become a common sight to see him with that expression while harassing their new kohai, but to see Fuji smile like that while his eyes were open was a bit disconcerting.

Taking a second look, the redhead noticed that the intensity of Fuji's gaze had increased. He shuddered and started to back away.

"No way." He whispered, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, Eiji?" Oishi inquired from behind, worried about his double partner's strange subdued behaviour.

Large brown eyes blinked up at him. "I'm not walking onto the court till the captain tells us too, nyah."

"Eiji, what's gotten into you? You look pale, are you unwell?" The way Eiji's lips trembled sent Oishi into mother hen mode.

"Senpai? What are doing standing here?" Momoshiro asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know Momo, Eiji refuses to go on the courts till Tezuka is here." Oishi explained, feeling just as confused as the violet eyed second year.

Finally snapping partly out of his fear induced shock, Eiji jumped up and down, gesticulating wildly to better convey his agitation: "Fuji is scarier than ever and I don't want to accidently come between him and his source of amusement."

"Eiji, calm down. Fuji is always a little bit scary and it never bothered you before." Oishi tried to calm his partner down.

"Oishi-senpai is right. Fuji-senpai is always grinning scarily, especially since he met that cute little green head." Momoshiro said.

Eiji shook his head even more vehemently and tried to explain the danger: "No, no, you don't understand. He's grinning his evil grin and his eyes are **open **and entirely **focused **on poor Echizen."

Judging by the quickly paling faces of his two teammates they, too, understood the severity of the danger they would be facing if they went to the courts now instead of waiting for Tezuka.

"I-I think Kikumaru-senpai is right, we should wait for Tezuka-buchou." Though his voice shook a little, Momoshiro tried to keep the terror he felt out of it. The way he slowly walked backwards to the clubroom and its relative safety nullified his effort of appearing unafraid.

Oishi nodded. "That's a good idea, Momo. We should stretch properly anyway, after all, the tournament will start in two days."

Tezuka didn't comment on the strange sight of all the club members waiting right in front of the clubroom, or on the sight of a grinning Fuji and a grumbling Ryoma on the deserted courts. It was business as usual.

However, in between breaks and after practice the regulars continued to throw terrified looks at the happy tensai, collectively trembling in fright at the intensity in cerulean eyes that followed every movement Fuji's prey made.

It was Momoshiro who expressed the thought that was coursing through many a club member's mind: "Do you think Echizen would have a chance if he left the club at once?"

Eiji and Oishi shook their head in unison and Inui mumbled: "Taking the increased intensity of Fuji's gaze and the increased amount of bodily contact he initiates with Echizen-kun, there is a chance of 2,45 that Echizen might successfully escape Fuji's grasp."

"Well, that's better than 0, right? You should talk to him, Kikumaru-senpai." Momoshiro tried to stay optimistic.

"That is the statistic if Echizen-kun leaves the city." Inui continued, his voice as even as always. "He has no chance whatsoever to escape Fuji if he stays even in the same city. I am most grateful for Echizen-kun's appearance, this is the first time I am able to collect reliable data on Fuji."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**sadly PoT still doesn't belong to me

I'm not going to put up any more warnings, because frankly after seven chapters there should be no more need for them.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was during one of their short breaks that Kikumaru noticed that there wasn't only one pair of eyes trained sharply on the newest addition to the club.

Too timid to approach Tezuka about his staring, the red-head ambled over to the glass wearing menace known as Inui.

"I thought you were using the opportunity Ochibi presents to collect new data on Fuji." he commented lightly.

"Ah." The taller player didn't take his eyes off his current object of study, pen furiously scribbling in his data book.

"Then why are you staring at Ochibi?" Kikumaru bounced on his feet a little, frustrated with the data player's dismissive grunt.

Without taking his eyes off Echizen, Inui finally decided to satisfy his team mate's curiosity. "There's something off about Echizen's game. Tezuka seems to have caught it, too."

"Inuuuuuuui." Kikumaru grumbled impatiently.

"Echizen hasn't lost a single game yet since he joined the club, while he's making sure to stay as far away from a game with a regular as possible."

"So?"

"The victories were always marginal, no matter the level of skill his opponent possessed. He had as difficult a time winning against an accomplished third year as he had a novice second or first year."

"That's kind of strange, alright."

"As is the fact that outside the tennis field Echizen seems to favour his left hand."

Before Kikumaru could pester Inui for more information, an impatient Tezuka called them over.

* * *

Ryoma was glad that the regulars had to stay longer for a discussion about the upcoming tournament. It meant he was free of his involuntarily acquired human chain.

Quickly walking home he felt the thrill of anticipation course through his veins like quicksilver. He would finally be able to go to the street courts once again, where he could play to his hearts content without any bothersome restrictions like ensuring he wouldn't be snagged for the regulars.

A change of clothes later, he picked up his tennis bag again and went to the courts.

Once there he noticed that there was a larger audience than usual. Looking over the courts he sighed, it seemed he would have to wait for some time till he got a chance to play, there were already more than twelve players waiting in line.

Determined to not let this chance for a good game slip through his fingers, Ryoma went to the bleachers, to store his bag and patiently wait for his turn.

Turning back to the courts, he was surprised when a boy a bank above him started talking.

"Looks like you are here to play."

Not liking the arrogant undercurrent of the other's voice, Ryoma decided to not make an effort of politeness this time: "Hn."

Sadly the older boy didn't seem to be deterred by his curtness: "Singles or Doubles?"

Finally turning around to better glare at the unwanted conversational partner, Ryoma said: "Singles, not that it's any of your business."

The boy with grey-purplish hair just smirked at him. "How rude. Let's see if you are any good then." Standing up the older boy snipped his fingers, causing the players on the court to halt their games and look at him.

"Ore-sama has found you a new play-mate, little tadpoles. The best singles player among you will play against him, now." he ordered then, turning his attention back to Ryoma he continued: "Now, let me see something amusing, would you?"

Shooting one last glare at the arrogant boy, Ryoma walked onto the court, looking languidly at the boys who were discussing which one of them would play against him.

"How annoying, "he muttered darkly. _Honestly, what's the big deal with them? One finger snip of that arrogant bloke and they are scrambling around like a hoard of mindless monkeys, competing to see who can obey their king's orders fastest._

Finally one of the taller, bulkier players swaggered over to Ryoma, a nasty smile on his face. "Looks like I'm going to have the pleasure to pound your face into the dust, shrimp."

Feeling anticipation flood him anew, Ryoma pinned his opponent with his golden eyes, smirking confidently up at him. _This monkey-minion is so going down. No one calls me shrimp._

The game was short and brutal. It were eight exhilarating minutes during which Ryoma held nothing back, massacring his opponent with his right handed twist serve and left handed returns.

Leaving the court, ignoring the stunned looks the other players shot him, Ryoma walked to the bleachers. Putting his racket into his bag and shouldering it, Ryoma turned to leave. _With my luck the blue eyed menace is already waiting in front of my apartment house, ready to accost me for dinner._

"That was an interesting display. Which school do you attend, brat?"

Without turning back, Ryoma replied mockingly: "Not one where I have to obey a monkey-king."

* * *

It was already 8 pm when Ryoma's doorbell was rung. He didn't even have to guess who it could be. His blue eyed sempai seemed to dislike spending any big amount of time without him.

Resigned to his fate, Ryoma opened the door.

"Why, Fuji-senpai, what a surprise!" he mocked, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

His sarcastic remark only earned him a delighted smile. "Don't be like that, kitten. I've brought you dinner." Carefully Fuji lifted the bags in his hands to show he didn't come empty handed.

Groaning Ryoma stood up to set the table. He had looked forward to an early evening without any interruptions, like annoying guests or dinner for example.

"What if I have already had dinner, Fuji-senpai?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

The older boy simply chuckled amusedly. "You don't look like eating dinner twice would harm your figure."

Feeling a blush heating his face, Ryoma scowled.

* * *

Fuji chuckled again. Echizen was just too amusing. He was sure the boy had no idea that his scowl looked more like an adorable pout. Well, Fuji wouldn't be the one to tell him.

Reaching over the table he ruffled dark green hair, causing the pout to become even stronger.

"Thank you for the meal."

After dinner, Echizen looked pointedly from the clock to Fuji to the door and back.

"Is something wrong, kitten?" Not, that Echizen wasn't obvious enough, but Fuji had his own designs.

"It's getting late and I want to go to bed."

"Oh, feel free to do so. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your sleep. It's difficult enough to steer you around obstacles in the mornings as it is." Really, it was far too easy to ruffle the green-head's feathers.

Openly glaring, the younger boy replied: "That's too kind of you, Fuji-senpai. Sadly I can't do that as long as you are still here. So, have a save trip home and good night."

Fuji was admittedly a little startled when two small hands shoved him in the back and directed him towards the door. It was the first time ever that Echizen had initiated bodily contact with anyone.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll be attacked on my way home?"

"Fuji-senpai, even robbers have something called survival instincts. You could walk covered in money through the park at midnight and still be safer than a babe in its crib." the younger boy scoffed.

"That's not very nice, kitten."

"But very true, good night, senpai."

They were finally at the door and Fuji admitted temporary defeat.

"Good night, kitten." he whispered and before Echizen could actually close the door, he bent down and pressed an innocent kiss on the younger boy's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**TBC**

It was unexpactedly difficult to write this chapter, because my muse isn't really into PoT at the moment. I know the chapter is short, but I guess better short than nothing, ne?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Since I can't draw to save my life it is pretty obvious that PoT does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ryoma sighed as he rolled from one side of the bed to the other, his mind too busy trying to decipher Fuji's actions tonight to let him rest. _Why did he kiss me? A kiss is different than just being friendly to someone, isn't it? Still, it was only a kiss on the forehead and Fuji-senpai seems to be a very tactile person. Perhaps it is just his way of showing his friendship. Yuuta did tell me that his brother is always embarrassing him with his displays of brotherly affection._

Frowning he decided to ignore the tensai's weird behaviour. He didn't want to make a fool of himself by misinterpreting Fuji's displays of friendly affection and loose a friend in the process. Because that was what the older boy had become despite Ryoma's reluctance, a friend. An annoying, determined, weird, menacing friend with a brother-complex the size of Japan, but a friend nonetheless.

He wished Karupin were here. He had never had trouble to get to sleep with a purring Karupin next to or on top of him. Sighing again, Ryoma turned onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. Thinking about Karupin made him think about home, his parents and how he had spent more time in the hospital rooms than he ever did in his own room.

He didn't like to admit, even to himself, that he was starting to feel a little homesick and he would rather cut off his own hand than to admit that he missed playing against his dad. Without a worthy opponent to compete with, he was growing restless.

Though it wasn't as bad as it had been during the first weeks in Japan. He hadn't really felt homesick since a certain blue-eyed menace had forced himself into Ryoma's life. He could live with Fuji's weird displays of friendly affection if it kept the crushing loneliness of the first weeks at bay.

After having come to this decision, the greenhead swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everything was back to normal. Fuji woke Ryoma up by ringing his doorbell at an ungodly hour, escorted him safely to school and smiled happily during team practice.

However it didn't escape the regulars' notice that the amount of glares Fuji threw at anyone approaching the rookie had practically skyrocketed over night. So there they stood, hoping that Tezuka would keep the smiling tensai in line and fearing that even their buchou would not be able to do so this time.

"Interesting. According to my data Fuji's number of glares at non-regulars approaching an area of approximately five meters in diameter around our newest club-member, an area that I have termed the 'Fuji-territory', has dramatically increased, as has their severity." Inui mumbled to himself, happily scribbling into his notebook.

"The 'Fuji-territory'?" Momoshirou asked aghast.

Inui nodded, glasses glinting. "I have observed a similar behaviour pattern before. Every time Fuji meets his brother he glares at anyone who approaches Yuuta. I used to call that area the 'Yuuta-bubble', but since approaching Echizen has the same effect I thought it would be more accurate to rename it 'Fuji-territory' since he is warning strangers off of what he considers to be his personal territory."

Momoshirou didn't know what was creepier, Fuji-senpai considering other people his personal territory or the fact that Inui-senpai actually knew the diameter of that no man's land. There was something else bugging him though. "It tripled over night? How is that possible? Did someone manage to bully Echizen in the few seconds Fuji-senpai looked away?"

Kikumaru nodded his head. "Momo has a point, Fuji doesn't do something like that without reason, nyah."

"Yes, I am 99 percent sure something has to have happened to make Fuji feel more territorial. I was however unable to find out the cause of it." Inui frowned unhappily. "It would be most interesting to find out how Fuji will react to a friend approaching 'Fuji-territory'. Maybe the diameter of the 'Fuji-territory' changes in direct correlation to the amount of friendship and trust Fuji has for the approaching person..."

Recognizing that particular tone in his senpai's voice, Momoshirou hastily backed away, both hands raised, shaking his head vigorously. "No way! I'm not going to die by way of smiling tensai just to satisfy your curiosity, Inui-senpai."

"Momo is right. We have a tournament tomorrow and Tezuka wouldn't be pleased if we had to tell him that one of the regulars can't play because he intruded on Fuji's territory just to give Inui more data, nyah." Kikumaru interjected seriously. "You will have to wait till after."

"Traitor!" growled the tall second year, violet eyes widening when Inui nodded in acquiescence.

"You are right, that would be more acceptable."

* * *

As Kikumaru had been called to the teachers' lounge to discuss a project, Ryoma was walking to the courtyard alone, enjoying that he wasn't dragged by a lively redhead's hand through the hallways for a change.

When two first year girls stepped into his way, Ryoma raised an eyebrow in surprise. One of them looked boldly into his eyes, while the other was looking at the floor, her hands twitching and her face coloured a deep red.

"Hello, I am Hikari and that's my friend Sakuno." The bold one said, her short black hair standing up on her head in wild spikes, her voice determined.

Ryoma nodded curtly and took a step to go around the two girls, bewildered as to why two unfamiliar girls who attended a different grade would introduce themselves to him out of the blue in the middle of a hallway.

"Hey, wait. Sakuno wants to ask you something, the least you could do is to stay and listen to her!" Hikari demanded huffily, throwing an arm out to block Ryoma's way.

"I don't want to." He replied indifferently, again taking a step to walk around the obstacle, his eyes narrowing in frustration, since the other girl, Sakuno, didn't look like she would ask him anything in the next couple of hours, judging by the way she kept her eyes on the floor, hands fidgeting nervously.

"And he has somewhere to be." A silky voice sounded from somewhere behind Ryoma.

* * *

Fuji had decided to fetch his little kitten for lunch himself instead of relying on Eiji to drag Ryoma to him. After all, one could never know what could happen on the way. For instance, someone could accost his kitten, like the two female first years were doing right now in front of his eyes.

Cerulean eyes opening dangerously, Fuji hastened his steps and heard Ryoma say: "I don't want to." Deciding to make his claim clear and steer his kitten to the safety of their lunch spot, Fuji commented silkily: "And he has somewhere to be."

Walking up to Ryoma, he pulled the boy to him, chest to back, arms sneaking around the younger boy's waist, chin coming to rest on his kouhai's shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised that Ryoma didn't make a single move to escape his hold. In fact, the greenhead merely sighed resignedly and stood still, seemingly content to let Fuji take care of the strange girls.

His eyes were wide open and piercing coldly into the younger girl's brown eyes, but she didn't back down.

"I don't know what your problem is, but we were talking to Ryoma-kun, not you, senpai." She retorted. "We would appreciate it, if you could butt out of our business and take care of your own."

Fuji's eyes flashed dangerously and an icy smile stretched his lips. She was a first year, so he had been inclined to show some mercy, but now all bets were off.

"Saa...I don't know about that. Since Ryoma-chan belongs to me, his business **is **my business and I don't appreciate it that you are butting in where you are not welcome at all."

The hallway had become deathly quiet, students of all grades watching the altercation with bated breath. They had heard rumours from those attending the tennis club that it was better not to approach Echizen Ryoma if one didn't want to die by way of Fuji and had therefore cautiously avoided the teen. This was the first time someone was brave or stupid enough to test the truth of those rumours and it was obvious that it wouldn't end well.

Fuji could feel an icy fury settle in his veins. Tightening his hold on his clueless kitten, he decided to make an example out of the cocky girl. He smiled disparagingly and told her in a falsely kind voice: "Since it seems like you have a learning deficiency I'll take care to explain it to you slowly and in short words. He is not interested in you or your friend. Neither does he wish to talk or otherwise spend time with you. He is mine and I do not share. Did you get it now or shall I use visual aids as well?"

His words rang clear and loud through the hallway.

It was Ryoma's rumbling stomach that ended the laded silence. The smaller boy lightly tugged at Fuji's uniform jacket and said: "I'm hungry Fuji-senpai, let's go."

* * *

**TBC**

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait and want to thank you for encouraging me with your reviews to not give up on this fandom.


End file.
